


Only Got Twenty Dollars In My Pocket

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Shopping, Tumblr Prompt, snacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(yeah, that title went there and I regret nothing)</p><p>Tumblr prompt about Yatesmann shopping, arguing over items, and I added the fluff for good measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Got Twenty Dollars In My Pocket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myhummelberryheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhummelberryheart/gifts).



"We need this."

Abby watched as Holtzmann set a lug wrench in their cart of "necessity items only". The rest of the cart was filled with shampoo, body wash, deodorant, and various household items. 

"Wait a minute, we do not need a lug wrench," Abby protested, picking the item out of the cart.

"We definitely need a lug wrench, Abs," Holtz said, matter of fact.

"We don't even have a car."

"I can find other uses for it!"

"Holtzmann..." 

" _Abigail_..." She batted her eyelashes, blue eyes shining, and quirked her lips up, her dimples peeking from her cheeks.

Abby cursed when her heart melted. "Damn it," she muttered, putting the wrench back in the cart. "You better find a damn use for this in less than a week."

They turned down the snack aisle and Holtzmann squealed, running towards the chips. "Yes! Just what I was looking for!" She grabbed six containers of Pringles and was about to set them in the cart when Abby threw her hand up.

"Jillian!" she scolded. "You don't need _six packs_ of Pringles!"

"Are you _daft_ , Abigail?" Holtzmann gasped, clutching the precious chips to her chest. "These are my _meals_ you are questioning right now."

"Your meals?!" Abby exclaimed. Another shopper was passing them up and paused mid-step at the outburst to spare them a glance before continuing on. "Holtz, you cannot only eat chips-"

"Salty Parabolas," the blonde corrected, gazing lovingly at the items in her hands.

"-it's unhealthy!" Abby ignored her.

"Oh, is that right, Mrs. Wonton Soup?" Holtz fired back. "Why don't you just marry Benny already?"

"Really?" Abby crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. "You wanna go there?"

"Go there? I've already gone and came back."

Abby sighed and dropped her arms, cocking her hip to the side. "Four."

"Five."

"Four or the lug wrench is going back."

Holtzmann stared down at Abby, but Abby just glared back, her damn eyebrow practically disappearing into her hairline. "Fine!" She defiantly placed two containers back on the shelf and carefully set the remaining four in the cart. Abby nodded and pushed the cart past the pouting woman, a winning smile tugging at her lips. "Stop gloating!" Holtz shouted behind her.

"Make me!" Abby replied over her shoulder as she pushed the cart up to the conveyor belt. She began to pick up their groceries and put them on the belt as the cashier smacked her gum impatiently when she felt Holtzmann press herself against Abby's back, her nose finding her favorite place between Abby's neck and shoulder. 

"I really love my Parabolas," she mumbled, her lips brushing the sensitive skin on Abby's neck.

Suppressing a shiver, Abby smiled at the cashier and handed her a stack of cash. Waiting for the woman to count her dollar bills, Abby turned her head and kissed Holtzmann's forehead. "I know you do, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, damn. I had no way to end this and I really wanted it to be drabble length, so I just, stopped. Lol


End file.
